At The Movies
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Three girls enter the theater and watch the movie that has left the country in storm.And pick up a little snack in the end. I own nothing.Better than this summary I promise you.


-1Three girls slipped into the movie theater quietly.

Their faces were covered save for their eyes slid into the back rows and positioned their eyes on the screen.

They held no popcorn nor soda. They didn't take their coats off or their hats.

People who close to them gave them curious looks which they paid no heed to.

The theater fell silent as the lights dimmed and the screen became brighter.

The previews started and when the Harry Potter one came on fan girls squealed.

The movie started and people fell silent with anxiety.

The girls eyes narrowed and kept watching the screen with unblinking eyes.

When the Cullens came on the girls squeled some more.

With every intense scene between the main characters their were screams and some girls fainted.

The three girls never made a sound nor a single move.

Finally the end of the movie came and the lights came back on.

The three girls rose as one and went towards the exit.

"What a waste" one of them said softly.

A group of girls passing by heard her and gave her a dirty look to which she replied with an expressionless look.

"That was the best movie on earth" one of the groups girls hissed.

"We think otherwise" the one of the other girls said.

The group laughed, attracting other people to hover around and listen in.

One of the other girls looked a bit closer at the three girls who just were looking at them as if asking silently if they were done and saw their eyes.

Nudging the others and motioning at their eyes they smirked and said "Nice contacts nerd".

The girls smiled and when they did the girls laughing stopped at once. It was a smile of something that resembled a lion or shark.

Taking off their hats and coats they revealed their bodies which were pale and the undead and their eyes drawing them into its depths.

They grinned some more exposing some more of their teeth glittering in the light.

They started walking towards the entrances/exits leaving their coats where they were dropped.

The group of girls looked at each other and followed the three girls as they exited the theater.

They stepped out into the sunlight and their skins were like huge diamonds were in their skins. More light then the one in the movie.

The three girls looked over at the gaping girls and smiled once more.

"This is how real vampires sparkle" the leader hissed.

"Lisa I know that you said we shouldn't but…" one of the girls trailed off.

"Yeah I mean we are thirsty and it's a terrible thing to waste when others pry into our bossiness" the other girl said.

Lisa smiled and said "Your right".

The girls terrified took a step back when the brunette and the one with black hair were suddenly behind them.

The blonde, the leader stepped towards them and with her index finger forced the terrified girl to look into her eyes.

She relished in the fear in her eyes and licked her lips.

"Three girls. One for each of us" she murmured.

The brunette gripped the girl she was behind so tight that she cried out in pain.

"Sara don't bruise your meal" she scolded her.

The one with black hair began crooning at her prey running her fingers up and down the girls arm.

"Michelle Sara remember don't leave any evidence" Lisa said leaning towards her neck.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lisa! Lisa! Wake up"!

A girl sits up in her seat and sees her cousin, aunt, and two friends looking at her.

"What" she asks stretching her arms only to hit the ceiling of the car.

"Michelle is about to leave" my cousin says.

I look out the window and see that we are outside her house.

"Oh. Sorry. Bye Michelle. See you in school on Monday" I say hugging her goodbye.

"Bye" she says hugging me back and getting out of the car.

Leaning back in my seat I reply two things: the twilight movie we just saw and my dream.

I grin when I replay when I leaned into the girls neck about to bite her.

"What was your dream about" sara asks her brown eyes curious.

"Just you, me and michelle at the movies" I reply. "What did you think of her anyway"?

"Shes nice. Not as shy as you said she was" sara replied.

"Oh well" I say back looking out the window.

I replay the dream once more.

I was a red eyed vampire and so was sara and michelle who had just left.

I sighed to myself.

Only in my dreams.


End file.
